No One Should Walk Alone
by SSABlackbird10
Summary: JJ was concerned about Emily after Matthew had died. Will she act on those feelings? Oneshot


A/N: I haven't written in over 8 years under a different screen name. I really wanted to get back into it. I have a chapter story in mind, but after rewatching the **DEMONOLOGY** episode today, this idea came to mind, and I had to write it. Any tips or thoughts are appreciated so I can incorporate it into my multi chapter story. All errors are my own.

**All rights are reserved to CBS, I don't own anything but the idea.**

**ENJOY**

* * *

_I still can't believe Matthew is gone. If only he had reached out to me, I might have been able to save him, just as he had saved me all those years ago in Italy. _I wandered the street for what felt like hours, before I wound up outside of a big Catholic Church. I was cold, but I couldn't bring myself go in. I stood with puffy eyes looking up at the steps when I noticed my nose starting to bleed. _Could I really have something inside me? Is this my fault? _I wondered as I wiped blood off my lip. I felt a hand brush across my back. I jumped as I soon recognized a big pair of sad blue eyes looking at me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I subconsciously wiped my eyes. I felt my body shiver as JJ wrapped her arms around my shoulder.

"I heard you went for a walk." She responded softly as she pulled me down to sit on the cold step of the church.

"Yeah." Was all I could manage to say. I took a heavy sigh as I looked at my hands, my left hand pulling at the fingers on my right hand. _I already feel so emotionally drained. It had to be 'her' that showed up. Why couldn't it have been Morgan? I don't think I can hide my feelings tonight. _I thought as she grabbed my hand in hers. I tensed at her warm touch, before I looked up slowly to her beautiful blue eyes. I saw love in her eyes, but it only made me feel sad. She just had a baby, Will probably asked her to marry him, we all saw the ring. I continued to think as think as she moved her hand from mine, and placed it on my back.

"You're bleeding, are you okay?" She asked handing me a tissue from her pocket.

"Yeah, it's just dry out here." I lied as I held the tissue to my nose. I really didn't know why my nose was bleeding.

"Do you want to go inside? I can go with you if you want." JJ asked looking directly in my eyes.

"I don't know if I can. You didn't have to come." I said as I looked at her sadly. "Why did you come?" I asked placing my hand on her knee. I felt the warmth of her body. She seemed relaxed at my touch. I went to stand up but she stopped me. Placing her hand on mine that rested on her leg.

"I know what you're going through, and I thought you could use a friend." She smiled the softest smile that I think I had ever seen. _God, I bet her lips are so soft._ I thought as I stared a little longer then I probably should have. "When Rossi said you went for a walk, I had to find you."

"You've been out here the whole time?" I asked as she nodded her head slowly. "JJ it's freezing out, why aren't you home with Henry?" I asked rapidly. This time I really tried to stand up, and succeeded. JJ stood up just as quickly. She placed her hand on my forearm to stop me from moving.

"I have." She said softly. "Henry is in Alabama with Will. I called and asked if he could stay another night." JJ said as she started to shiver. I immediately felt bad for keeping her outside this long. "We can go inside if you want." She smiled again nodding her head towards the church.

"I don't think I can today. I think I'm going to go home now. Can I give you a ride?" I asked pulling her into a hug to try and warm her up, and honestly myself. I felt her rest her head on my chest and sigh. _JJ, you're killing me. _I thought as I felt a new warm feeling between my legs. _I had to like her, of everyone out there. It had to be someone on the team, who is the most unavailable person out there. _I felt her lift her head to meet my eyes.

"I was actually hoping, now that I found you, I could stay the night. If you don't mind that is. My house is lonely without Henry, and I found you a lot quicker than I thought. I don't want to go back an empty house." She paused. "I mean if you don't mind the company." She hesitated. Her eyes were now staring directly at mine.

"I don't mind." I said as I started in the direction of my apartment. I felt JJ run to my side. She slid her hand in mine and pushed her body close against mine as we walked in silence. "Why isn't Will and Henry at your house? I thought since Henry, Will gave up his job to stay with you" I asked, I noticed JJ shiver again as she pressed more of her body against my body. "I should call a cab, we are closer to my apartment then my car, and you're too cold to walk that far." I said with a smile. I felt so much calmer, with her close to me, and it definitely wasn't helping my mind.

"I can walk, I don't want to impose. Really." She smiled at me through a small teeth chatter. She rest her head on my shoulder as we walked. _If this was under any other circumstance I'd be going nuts. _"Will and I broke up shortly after Henry was born. I spent most of my maternity leave in Pennsylvania with my parents. He decided he couldn't give up his job, that I should be the one to quit." She said so confidently. I looked at her puzzled. _Shouldn't she be more upset with breaking up with the father of her child?_ I thought. "I couldn't give up my job for someone I didn't really love. Henry wasn't planned, but I don't regret him." She said through another teeth chatter.

"It's only a little over a mile, are you sure? I don't mind hailing a cab."

"Really, I don't mind. I like walking with you." JJ smiled. I nodded. Her eyes were so blue, as she looked into mine. I smiled and hurried our pace a little to get us out of the cold. "I'm sorry, I would have helped you more if I knew." I said with concern.

"It's really alright, I figured I needed to get use to life this way, he stays with Will when we are on a case, and with me when we are home. The BAU has a great day care, so he is at work while we are in town, and I can sneak as many visits as I need." She said with a smile. The rest of the walk was done in silence with the exception of a few shops I pointed out as we walked.

"This is where I get my coffee almost everyday." I said breaking the silence with what felt like my first smile in days. I thought of the times I'd pick up the blonde's vanilla soy latte in the mornings just to say hi to her in the morning.

"We should go in the morning! I love the coffee you get me from there. It makes my day every time!" She said with a big smile.

"We can do that," I said smiling back. We had paused on the sidewalk as she looked in the window. I felt a few rain drops fall on my head. I looked at JJ and grabbed her hand. I pulled her in the direction of my apartment as we started to jog down the street. It was now pouring. It was just warm enough to be rain, not quite snow yet. As we made it to my condo we were soaked. I heard JJ laugh as she stepped into my condo ahead of me. I locked the door and leaned again the door as I matched her laugh. _Her laugh is so genuine! _I thought as I saw her pull her jacket off.

"I'm soaked! I didn't think this through, I have no clothes at your house." She laughed as she rang her gloves out on my wood floor.

"I have some you can wear, I think the hoodie you wore for girls night is clean." I said before stripping down to just my pants and tank top. "I'll be right back." I said running up the stairs to my room. I quickly changed into a pair of yoga pants and an oversized Yale T-shirt. I grabbed my Yale hoodie that JJ always wears at my house. _I don't think I have worn this since she deemed it her hoodie. _ I smiled as I grabbed a pair or plaid pajama pants. I ran down the stairs to see JJ standing in only her panties and matching black lace bra. I halted as I reached the bottom step and dropped my hoodie. H_er breasts were much fuller since having Henry_. I thought. I shook my head quickly trying to clear my head as I picked up the hoodie.

"Sorry, I just was so cold in the wet clothes. I figured we've shared enough hotels you wouldn't mind." JJ grinned as she reached for the clothes. I turned around as she started to pull her panties down.

"It's okay," I blushed " I just wasn't expected you to be practically naked in my house." I said honestly. I felt her hand on my shoulder as she passed me by to jump on my couch.

"Like anything you saw?" She said with a grin. I was now five shades of red. _Am I hearing her correctly _I thought. I went to speak and stopped myself. I shifted my weight to my left leg as I opened my mouth to speak again. Nothing came out.

"I'm, uh, gonna throw these clothes in the wash." I hurried back to the front door to grab out wet clothes. I felt JJ stare at me the entire time. I headed into the kitchen and grabbed two wine glasses and a bottle of wine. "White or Red?" I asked. She was still staring at me. "Or, uh are you not drinking yet…with Henry?" I asked.

"Whatever you prefer, I am." She responded. I poured two glasses of red as I sat beside her. She shifted her weight until she was practically on my lap. "Thank you for letting me stay, I honestly needed a friend tonight as much as you probably did," she said taking a sip of her wine.

"It's okay, I am really glad you asked to come over. I probably wouldn't have slept at all tonight." I said taking a sip of my wine. I felt a hand on my cheek as I set my glass on the coffee table. I looked at JJ who was smiling at me.

"I know." JJ said as she started to run her thumb across my cheek pausing at my lips. I parted my lips unconsciously. I felt her lean forward slightly. I immediately felt my heart start racing. _Breathe Prentiss. _I told my self. Before I could finish the thought I felt the softest lips against mine. I pulled back slowly looking at the blonde. I saw a smile spread across her face as I leaned in to continue to kiss her. I felt her lips part as I battled for dominance. Her hands were now pushed into my hair as I moved mine slowly to her waist. She pulled away slowly with a smile as she took a breath. "Wow," I said.

"I've wanted to do that since the day I met you." JJ smiled.

"Really?" I asked puzzled. "Because I have too." I smiled as I leaned in for one more soft kiss. "Is that why you wanted to come over?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Partially, but I couldn't let someone I love who was hurting walk alone." JJ said with the softest smile I've ever seen. My jaw dropped. _Am I hearing her correct? _I thought as I tried to process what she just said.

"I love you Emily Prentiss, and I know you. You needed a friend tonight, we can talk in the morning, but right now, you need some sleep. You heard me correctly. But right now you need sleep." She pulled a blanket off the back of the couch as she push me back on the couch. She rested her head on my chest as she repositioned her weight on top of me. I hadn't felt so calm or safe since that day that Matthew held my hand as we walked to the front pew of the church.

"I did need a friend tonight, and I am so glad it was you," I said as I placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. This was going to be the best sleep I've had in a long time, exactly what I needed.


End file.
